


Convocation

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cute future boyfriends, Cuties meeting for the first time, M/M, Merman/Siren!Eridan, Napping, Societal Restrictions and Continuity, naga!Sollux, sassy banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan meets a naga after being awoken from a lovely sun-bathing session on <i>his</i> rock, thank you, very much, and decides that maybe Sollux isn't as bad as he first appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convocation

**Author's Note:**

> I really like naga!Sol and siren!Eri omg
> 
> Envy as in; an envy of mermaids.

As accustomed to the strip of beach that lined the fair cove known for its diversity as he was, Eridan was a rather forgetful siren. Having grown up beneath the sheltered waves with his envy, Eridan was used to being taken care of. However, now that he was old enough to go out on his own, he was frequently finding himself in trouble.

Never had he delved into a perilous situation he couldn’t worm out of, but the dangers of the surface had been implemented in his mind as such fairytales that he couldn’t help but ignore the advice of the envy’s elders. He’d been drifting lazily along for quite awhile before settling on the destination of his favorite sunning rock.

Eridan heaved himself up onto the broad, flat rock and spread himself out, curling his hands together and pillowing his head atop them. His gleaming tail arched down into the water, his flukes swaying gently, in tune with the current of the waves.

With the sun beaming down on his ashen flesh, the young Prince exhaled and smiled to himself, enjoying the warmth of the fresh air and the rock beneath him. Without any regards to his personal safety or logic, Eridan promptly closed his eyes and went to sleep in the open air.

When he awoke, it was to the familiar slithering of scales upon sand. Assuming it was one of his fellow mer, he sighed and rolled over, turning is back to the intruder of his peace. His gills crackled lightly from being out of the soothing water for so long, and he splashed his tail impatiently, sending a cascade of cool seawater up over himself-and apparently, the other.

Both eyes flew open as Eridan’s guest cried out in shock, than hissed loudly and disdainfully. The siren turned so fast his spine cracked audibly, and he shoved himself back off the rock and into the water with a heavy displacement of water following his body mass.

Only once his racing heartbeat had calmed slightly did he return to the surface, glaring at the golden-scaled naga who had taken up his place on the sunning rock. Arms crossed over his chest, the naga peered down at him, four fangs -two of which were poison-injecting- peeking out from between his lips.

Eridan lifted his upper lip in a territorial snarl, eyes narrowing slightly as he pulled himself back up to rest against the rock effortlessly. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” He ground out, flashing razor sharp teeth as his dorsal fin began to rise in an irritated manner. 

Any wiser creature might have turned tail and fled, as the wrath of a siren was known throughout the animal kingdom as no force to be reckoned with. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” The naga shot back in an airy way, looking almost bored as he raised a hand to inspect his claws.

Eridan scoffed gently and felt his earfins twitch as he inclined his head. “Eridan Ampora, Prince a’ the fuckin’ ocean.” He snapped, voice just as snide and confident as his counterpart. 

“How dare you th’peak to me that way.” The naga replied in a voice that left no question as to how uninterested with the situation he was.

“How dare you speak to me that w-way?” Eridan retorted petulantly, frowning and twisting so his tail could fold beneath him comfortably. 

The naga casually shifted, uncoiling slightly, sending Eridan into a nervous fit, both hands raising in a defensive way. Tutting softly, the naga shook his head and twisted a little, making himself comfortable in the folds of his tail.

“Relax’th.” He sighed, blinking lazily at Eridan. “I don’t feel like hurting you. I’ve already eaten.” He added after a moment, propping his chin up on his palm, his elbow crooked against the curve of his tail.

Eridan took a moment, than did relax, too stubborn to forfeit his perfect sunning rock after having been disturbed from such a good nap. “W-Whale, w-why don’t you go find somew-where else to sleep, hmm?” He prompted, even as he settled into a more easy-to-maintain position. 

“Becau’the I u’thed thi’th rock before you found it. Tho thut up and deal.” The serpentine creature responded, closing his eyes and laying down more. 

Eridan huffed loudly and frowned, then sighed long and sufferingly, his dorsal fin finally settling as he pressed a fold of tail out of his way and laid back next to the naga. “W-What’s your name?” He asked quietly, staring off into the forest line from where the naga had surely come.

“Thollux. With an ‘eth’.” The naga yawned, cracking one eye open. “Now be quiet, I’m going to thleep.” 

The siren hesitated, watching as Sollux’s chest rose and fell for a few solid moments, then smiled shyly and draped an arm over the naga’s chest, curling into him where his golden scales spattered and became skin. Sollux stiffened slightly, and Eridan only went to sleep when the other let the tension seep out of his skin again. 

Maybe being so adventurous wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
